Broken Headlights
by broodyleytons
Summary: Set somewhere in first season. Peyton is having trouble with someone who is...bother her? Stalking her? Torturing her? I dunno. Who will come to her rescue? Leyton.


**A/N:** Here is a story I found half in a Word document and half in my spiral. It's good, has a good storyline. So I am posting it for all of you of course but mainly for Paula. Hahaa. Here is some reading material for your boring day at work.  
**A/N2:** I do not know when exactly this takes place just know it is first season. If you have any other questions feel free to ask them in a review.

**Broken Headlights  
**_Step One; Try _

"So Goldie locks, guess what I, B. Davis, did last night." Brooke asked her best friend Peyton Sawyer as she sat down beside her in the quad.

Peyton mentally sighed and braced herself for whatever was about to come out of Brooke's mouth. She closed her sketch book and focused her attention towards Brooke. "What?" Peyton raised her eyebrow.

Brooke flipped her dark-brown bangs out of her beautifully, tanned face and tilted her head forward. "I hung out with Lucas last night and let me tell you, boy oh boy, is he a great kisser; I bet he could be even better at other things as well."

Peyton kicked Brooke's leg. "You're such a slut Brooke! Gah!" Peyton joked.

Brooke's eyes got wide. "You're one to talk Ms. I Couldn't Stop Yelling From Two Rooms Over!"

Peyton blushed and lowered her head. As she began to gather her sketchbook Lucas came walking over to the two of them with some girl with light reddish brown hair.

"Hey you two." He leaned down and hugged Peyton close and unconsciously taking in her scent, that wonderful melon-lime scent the he had grown to love and learn to know it was hers and hers only.

"Hey." She whispered back.

Brooke raised an eyebrow and mentally questioned the sight before her. Pushing the thought behind her and looked over to the girl who was a friend of Lucas and obviously didn't know what the meaning of fashion was. "And this would be?" Brooke asked Lucas.

Lucas detached himself from Peyton and waved his hand in the direction of the girl. "This is one of my good friends Haley James. Brooke and Peyton; Haley." He smiled.

Peyton exchanged hellos with Haley but then headed off to her English class.

"So Haley, I am sorry but I don't think I have seen you around here…ever…" Brooke said.

"Oh, that's because I am not from around here." Haley smiled.

Brooke couldn't help but to look confused.

"Oh yah, Haley is from Savannah, Georgia, my home town." Lucas apologized.

Brooke opened her mouth slightly and nodded. "I see, well, it is nice to meet you Haley. I have to head off to class but hopefully I will see you later?"

"Oh yah. I will be here until Sunday." Haley declared.

"Great. Oh and bye Luke, see you in class." Brooke winked.

Haley just coughed "Player".

Lucas shifted his gaze over at Haley with a questioning look.

"Oh don't you dare play that card on me. I just witnessed Mr. Lucas Scott, Mr. gun-shy Scott, play two women who just so happen to be best friends. Wait until everyone back home hears about this one!" Haley laughed.

Lucas squinted his eyes at Haley. "Don't you dare."

"Whatever, I am going to go help out Karen at the café. See you after school?"

"Count on it." He smiled.

"Hey Sexy Sawyer."

Peyton stopped dead in her tracks and turned slowly around to see Tim. "Hello there Dim!" Peyton faked a smile.

Tim's hopeful look died.

Peyton found her way to the back of the classroom and sat down. She pulled out her sketchbook and started to finish her sketch from earlier when she felt another presence in the room. Peyton looked up and saw him.

His eyes found hers and she felt her cheeks warm up.

He decided to sit down right next to her, just to drive her insane.

"What are you doing?" Peyton raised her eyebrows showing she was serious.

"What do you think I am doing? I am trying to get a raise out of you. You are so much funnier when you get all pissy."

"Go to hell," Peyton whispered deathly while staring into the cold blue eyes next to her.

"No, no, no, you see, that's not at all what you were saying last night."

Peyton began to grow very angry. "I was drunk. And you knew that!" She collected her things and moved up closer to the front.

"And the games begin." A soft voice whispered to themselves.

It was after school and Peyton was exhausted. She hated having that class with _him_, no one knew how he acted when no one was watching. He only messed with her then and he treated her like a prized possession which only made her sick. She hated him.

"Sawyer!"

Peyton turned to see who it was who had yelled out her name. "Oh, hey Jake," She smiled. Jake had always been an amazing guy. They had dated once but realized they enjoyed being friends more than dating.

"I didn't see you in Calc, something wrong?" He asked, clearly concerned.

Peyton knew she couldn't hide the truth from Jake but this truth was a little too much for her to bare right now, outside by her car in broad daylight. "Oh yeah. Um I wasn't feeling well so I went home for an early lunch but I'm all better now!" She pushed her hands to the sky and did a twirl, causing Jake to chuckle. "See?"

"I do see. Make sure you feel better for the game tomorrow…you gotta cheer me on remember?" Jake dipped his head and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You know it," She smiled and gave him a hug. He kissed her temple and walked off to his car.

As Peyton sat in her car she noticed a note on her window shield. It was for the party, post game party to be more exact. At _his_ house.

"Thank god this day is over!" Lucas said to Haley as he sat down on one of the bar stools at his mother's café.

"Why?" Haley asked as she was washing off the counter in front of him.

"Oh just that tomorrow is a basketball game and the day before a big game it is always a crucial and painful practice. I don't think I can feel my arms Hales," He let out a sad chuckle and laid his head on the counter. Haley handed him a glass of Dr. Pepper. "Ah, thanks," He sat up and drank the whole thing in one gulp.

When Haley made it around to Lucas he pulled her into a big hug.

"Yuck, gross! Slimy and sweaty equals you Scott!" Haley squealed.

"But isn't he such a cutie when he's all hot and sweaty?" Brooke chimed in as she entered the café as well in a pair of dangerously short shorts and a tank top that made Haley wonder if she could breathe.

Haley and Lucas looked at each other momentarily and then to Brooke and at the same time they mumbled, "Gross,"

"Excuse me while I go barf now," Haley joked but really went back to washing down tables.

Brooke winced. "Sorry, I briefly forgot that you two were all best friends." She raised her perfectly manicured eyebrow at Luke. "Or were you two anything else?"

"Like what? A couple? God no! We are practically brother and sister. Grodd…" Lucas shuddered.

"Sorry." She said but Lucas could tell she didn't really mean it. "The real reason I came here is…there is this party tomorrow at my house after the game. You are coming right?" Brooke licked her lips.

"I don't know Brooke, Haley is in town and I was planning on spending as much time as possible with her." Lucas shrugged.

"Well, bring her to the party then!" Brooke suggested.

Lucas sighed. "Haley isn't really the party go-er."

Brooke nodded. "Well, call me if anything changes, kay?" Brooke pushed her bottom lip out.

"Okay, I will," Lucas laughed and patted her softly on the back.

"I gotta go, tell Haley I said hi and that the party will be amazing!" Brooke yelled out as she walked out of the café.

"Sure thing," Lucas mumbled to himself.

"P. Sawyer!" Brooke yelled from down the hall. She finally reached Peyton's bedroom and was shocked by the sight before her. "Peyt? Jason? What are you two doing?" She sternly asked while she laid her bag down.

"Oh Jason was just returning a CD he borrowed," Peyton answered quickly.

Brooke scrunched up her nose and furrowed her brows. "My brother does know you two have just the same interest in music as you and I correct?"

"Well maybe I wanted to listen to some new music, ever thought of that Brookie?" Jason mocked and stuck out his tongue.

Brooke did the same. "Whatever, I need to talk to my best friend Jason, so bye bye." Brooke waved her hand towards the door and Peyton giggled.

"Okay, okay by you two."

Once he was gone Brooke collapsed on Peyton's bed. "I am so tired and tell me the truth, why was my brother here?"

Peyton walked over to her computer chair and sat down. As she raised her legs onto the table she raised her eyes to Brooke. "I need to tell you something Brooke," She said softly in a hush tone.

Alerted by her voice, Brooke sat up. "What's wrong P. Sawyer?"

Peyton felt tears form in her eyes. "Well, uh," Just then Brooke's cell phone went off. Peyton relaxed.

"Um sorry, I better get this hold on, I'm so sorry." Brooke opened her phone.

Peyton lowered her head and pulled her legs off the desk and walked over to her closet, pulling out a few records before settling on a Led Zeppelin one.

"_Whoops!" Peyton spilled her cup of vodka on the flush carpet. "What are we doing here?" She slurred._

_Her stomach began to churn when she felt his big hands on her hips. "Oh don't worry Sawyer." He ran his hands up her back. "Just relax." He gently pushed her onto the bed._

_Peyton squinted her face and tried her best o get up but vodka did mysterious things to her body apparently. "I need to find Brooke, I need Brooke. She is my ride home. I want to go home." Struggling against him as he lowered himself on top of her, pulling her hands above her head._

"_I think she left with that Lucas guy. How about you stay here tonight." _

"_Please, just let me call Brooke, please," She whimpered, truly scared and needing her B. Davis._

"_Okay, fine,"_

_After he got off, Peyton could suddenly breathe better as she pulled her phone out of her back pocket and called Brooke._

"Shit." Peyton cursed under her breath as she bent down to pick up the broken record and case.

"Hey Peyt, you okay?" Brooke asked, covering her phone.

"Oh yeah just it slipped I think," Peyton rushed.

"Okay," Brooke went back to her conversation.


End file.
